


Glide

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number Six dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

One of the Sixes has these, well, she thinks humans call them dreams. They do something for the human psyche but she can't imagine what they do for her.

It's cold in her dreams and frozen water is falling from the sky. The air is so cold it hurts to breathe. It's night, dark outside, but the moon and stars are so bright she can see everything colored in shades of blue and silver. In front of her is a frozen lake and she steps out on it, cautiously. Three steps and her right foot slips, her left follows, and she finds herself gliding across the ice.

In her sleep, she smiles.


End file.
